Certain oxadiazine compounds have been described as useful as pesticides and as pharmaceutical agents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,720 describes substituted 2-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazine-4-carbamide compounds useful as insecticides and acaricides. Trepanier et al, J. Med. Chem 9: 753-758 (1966) describe certain 2-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines useful as anticonvulsants in mice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,826 describes certain 2,4,6-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines, useful as sedatives, anticonvulsants, and as pesticides against nematodes, plants, and fungi. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,825 describes methods for producing certain 2,4,6-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide novel dihydrooxadiazine derivatives useful as insecticides.